ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Batton
was a kaiju which appeared in Ultraman Leo episode 18, "Behold! Ultra Horror Series - Vampire! The Bat Girl". Subtitles: *Batton: *Bat Girl: History Ultraman Leo Batton was a race of space bats with high IQ. One day, a group of space bats entered earth in hopes of feeding on human blood. MAC responded and shot down all of the space bats. One was injured and took on a human form Bat Girl. Gen's friends found Bat Girl and took care of her not realizing she was a monster. One night, Bat Girl wandered off and started sucking human blood. After that, she took control of Gen's friends. When Leo was investigating the area, he went to his friends' house and his friends started attacking him. Leo beat all of his controlled friends. Soon, he chased bat girl out of the house. She was trapped between two MAC soldiers so she transformed into Batton and started attacking them. Gen Ohtori transformed into Ultraman Leo and attacked Batton. Batton flew and used her wrist blades to attack, but Leo dodged the blades and sent Batton crashing. Leo cuts Batton's wings and Leo threw the beast and sucked her blood in a shot. Batton wanted her blood back but Leo prevented her and used his famous Leo Kick killed her, ending her life. Leo used Batton's blood to cure her victims. Trivia *Actress: Tomoko Sakamoto. Data - Monster= Monster :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Fly: Batton can fly through the air using her wings. *Energy Rays: Batton can fire an energy rays from her ears. *Strong Winds: By flapping her wings, she can create a powerful winds. *Wrist Blades: She can create a pair of wrist blades from her arms. *Fangs: Batton possessed a pair of sharp fangs that used in close combats. }} - Bat Girl= Bat Girl is the human/vampire alias of a remaining Batton when she was forced to hide. :;Stats *Height: Similar to humans *Weight: Similar to humans *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Sleep Gem: Bat Girl can flash a small gem on her chest to put enemies to sleep. *Flight: Bat Girl can fly by using her long dress as make-shift wings. *Fangs: Given that this is Batton's human vampire form, Bat Girl possessed a pair of sharp fangs that used to feed and hypnotize her victims. However, she cannot suck a child's blood due to them having a "bad scent". *Poison Spit: Bat Girl can spit poison that even birds wouldn't stand to smell the scent. *Monster Form: Bat Girl can change themselves into giant bat monster form. }} Gallery Batton 0.jpg Batton 1.jpg Batton 2.jpg Batton 3.jpg Batton-0.jpg filter sun effect.png|Nobody's sure exactly how, but they make the sun cold. a swarm of bats.png better bat effects.png showa effects.png decent considering.png Untitled20150221003022.png dutch school of art.png this is actually sweet.png you can have the birdie.png this is sweeet and im sad.png confident girl OFF COURSE SHES A VILLAIN.png this was a bit funnier than intended.png nice shot but the transition was awful.png this was kinda funny.png kinda scary.png THIS IS A CHILDRENS SHOW.png ok this is wrong.png this is very wrong.png tooru is a vampire.png momoko is a vampire.png sleep light is decently done.png|the sleep light purple.png THAT EFFECT WAS AWESOME.png leos eyes.png looks awesome.png nice eyes.png the screencaps make it look cooler than it is.png this monster is amazing.png iiiiiiiiiick.png|She loses her wings nice effect wingless.png not so cool.png what am i watching wingless.png wingless attack.png wingless leo no.png wingless.png fangs.png its blood.png|The blood eath.png|Death. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo